Koki, le magicien
by Kaneji
Summary: KAT TUN. Lors du solo de Jin, une chose inattendue et perturbante se passe, comment Koki peut-il faire ça ? J'peux pas vous en raconter plus, sinon, y'a plus de suspense x.x . Ma première fiction sur les Johnny's :3. YAOI, OS & complete. ?XJin.


**Titre** : Koki, le magicien.  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : y'a Jin dedans. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : durant le solo de Jin, une chose inattendue et perturbante se passe.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M. Pas de Lemon, mais un Lime. On sait jamais u.u  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : OUI ! Oui, ils sont à moi ! Je les ai kidnappés ! Mouahaha ~ SBAAAAAF ! Ouais bon, ils sont pas à moi. Et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais T_T ?  
><strong>Note<strong> : c'est relu, revu, corrigé & c'est aussi ma première fiction sur les Johnny's.  
><strong>Note<strong> **1** : j'ai mit plus de quatre mois à l'écrire. J'avais plus d'inspiration T_T.

Enjoyez bien 8D !

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are my pinky ~<strong>_

Le moment le plus attendu de la danse était arrivé. Le moment où Koki, déguisé en femme blonde, venait et se mettait à m'allumer sur scène sans aucune pudeur, et où je répondais avec provocation à ses avances. Le moment préféré des fans en somme.

Je m'avance au centre de la scène, dansant sans m'arrêter, en attendant que Koki arrive.  
>Le voilà, il s'approche, se déhanchant de la façon la plus provocante qu'il soit, mais toujours en gardant la tête baissée, histoire de faire durer le suspense. Je me rapproche de lui, il fait de même, pour que nos bassins se rencontre. Il se frotte indécemment à moi, tandis que mes mains se baladent sur son corps. Il se retourne et plaque ses fesses contre mon bassin. Je me penche un peu en avant pour que mon visage se retrouve dans sa perruque. Mes mains glissent le long de ses jambes, et lorsqu'elles remontent, soulèvent un peu sa jupe. Soudain, il s'écarte de moi, et descend le long de mon corps. Il se met à genoux devant moi, tandis que ma main droite appuie sur sa nuque et que la gauche se balade sur mon corps, j'ondule mon bassin et rejette ma tête en arrière, mimant un orgasme. Les fans sont déchainés, ils hurlent à n'en plus pouvoir.<br>En se relevant, il s'éloigne de moi. Je le rattrape, il me tourne le dos. Je lui tourne autour.  
>Ensuite, c'est la scène du faux baiser. Il ne fais plus un geste. J'en profite pour le rattraper. Je place un de mes mains à niveau de ses reins, et l'autre sur son chapeau. Il relève son visage et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Et là, une chose inopinée se passe. Koki, en l'espace de cinq secondes s'était transformé en ...<p>

_**KAME ?**_

Faisant abstraction, de cette soudaine métamorphose, ô combien plaisante, je reste dans mon rôle : j'ôte mes mains de son corps et retire brutalement son chapeau avant de le balancer dans la foule, hilare et trop heureuse d'avoir le chapeau et la perruque que portait leur idole. Je lève la main pour le frapper doucement à l'arrière du crâne et là, tout se passe très vite : Kame est plus rapide, il saisit mon membre au vol et profite de quelques secondes d'inattention pour me tirer vers lui. Déséquilibré, je chute entre ses bras. Ces derniers m'encerclent, empêchant tout mouvement de recul de ma part. Mes yeux son exorbités, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le préoccuper plus que ça étant donné qu'il approche rapidement son visage du mien. Alors qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux centimètres à franchir, il se stoppe.

- **Soit tu t'en vas, soit tu m'embrasses Bakanishi**, murmure Kamenashi.

Pour le reste, on dira que mon corps à agit seul. Parce que oui, j'ai franchit les centimètres me séparant la bouche pulpeuse et attirante du plus jeune. Ce qui ne déplait pas au fans, vu leurs cris hystériques ... Ses mains lâchent mes épaules pour venir dans mes cheveux et sur ma nuque, tandis qu'une des miennes se retrouve en bas de son dos, pressant un peu plus nos deux corps, l'autre va se promener sur le postérieur totalement band ... bavant de mon homologue. Il répond de façon plus que satisfaisante à mon baiser puisque sa langue vient quémander l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvre cette dernière et je sens déjà son muscle entrer en contact avec le mien pour entamer un baiser passionné.  
>Nos mains, se baladent sur nos deux corps en feu, nos bassins se collent et ondulent, augmentant considérablement la température de la salle, certains fans hurlent à n'en plus pouvoir, d'autres pleurent, et d'autres encore, s'évanouissent. Nous nous séparons pour respirer. Les fans encore debout applaudissent et réclament la suite.<p>

Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre les autres avant de partir dans les loge pour nous changer SEPAREMENT . Histoire de refroidir le cerveau. Une minute et douze secondes plus tard, nous arrivons dans les coulisses au moment où Ueda finit son solo (1). La suite du concert se passe sans aucuns problèmes, les fans s'amusent, dansent, crient.

La fin du spectacle à sonné, nous saluons un dernière fois le public à grand renfort de "Bye bye !" et autres "Arigato gozaimasu !", avant de partir de scène.

J'arrive le dernier en coulisses, et là bas, je trouve un Koki mort de rire en me voyant. Je m'approche dangereusement du rappeur qui se calme instantanément.

-** C'est quoi ton soucis, Tanaka ?** dis-je en le tuant du regard.  
>- <strong>Oooh ! Bakanishi ! Fais pas c'te tête, on sait tous que t'as apprécié !<strong> il se fout vraiment de moi.  
>- <strong>C'est pas la question ! Tu devais venir toi ! Pas Kame ! T'as de la chance que je sois un professionnel pour avoir réussi à continuer dans mon rôle<strong>, dis-je avec fierté.

Grand silence. Puis tout le monde éclate de rire. Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

- **Genre, t'es resté dans ton rôle ! C'est la meilleure !** clame Ueda.  
>- <strong>En théorie, tu devais pas l'embrasser ! Enfin si, c'était prévu, mais ça aurait été moi, tu m'aurais pas embrassé, ton job, c'est de répondre aux avances de la personne et au moment de l'embrasser, tu la dégages ! Et ça, t'aurais dû le faire avec Kame-chan<strong>, déclare Junno.

Ledit Kame-chan arrive et vient se mettre à côté de moi. Il m'embrasse la joue avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

- **S'il m'a pas viré, c'est parce que je lui plais ! Ne ?**  
>- <strong>Ou parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre la honte en te rejetant.<strong>

Nouveau fou rire.

- **Nan nan nan ! J'suis pas d'accord Jin, si tu l'as pas viré, c'est parce que t'avais envie de l'embrasser !** riposte Nakamaru.  
>- <strong>C'était pour faire plaisir aux fans !<strong>

Et pour casser toute ma crédibilité, Kame se met en face de moi, plante son regard dans le mien et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. La pression de ses mains sur mon corps m'empêche de fuir. Mais franchement, qui fuirait alors qu'une bombe telle que Kamenashi Kazuya vous embrasse ?  
>Voilà, la scène du baiser durant Pinky se répète. Mais sans la musique et devant le regard moqueur de nos amis. Kame s'éloigne de moi, en se léchant les lèvres. Un sourire collé sur celles-ci.<p>

- **Alors Bakanishi ? C'est quoi ton excuse là ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de donner une réponse à Koki, que déjà Kame m'entraîne dans une loge. A peine à l'intérieur, il me plaque contre la porte et se rue sur mes lèvres, profitant de mon étonnement pour entamer un baiser passionné, auquel je répond avec fougue. Kazuya s'éloigne de moi à la recherche d'air. J'en profite pour inverser nos position, mon cadet se retrouve en dessous de moi, nos bassins sont collés l'un à l'autre et une de mes jambes se place entre les siennes, permettant à nos torses de se toucher. Je reprends possession sa bouche tandis qu'il déboutonne ma chemise. Mes mains, précédemment sur ses fesses et ses hanches arrachent littéralement les boutons de la chemises de Kame, non sans un cri fort peu masculin de ce dernier. Je ne me formalise pas de tout ça et commence à faire courir ma bouche le long du cou du leader, descendant sur son torse avant de remonter l'embrasser sous un gémissement.  
>Il se décolle de la porte et essaye tant bien que mal de nous guider à travers la pièce. Je comprends où il veut en venir et m'éloigne de lui avant de le pousser sur le canapé, sur lequel il s'affale sans délicatesse. Je le dévore des yeux quelques secondes avant d'avancer vers lui pour me placer au dessus de son corps bouillant. Je j'approche mon visage du sien. Alors que mes lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, je m'arrête.<p>

**- Kazu, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si on continue comme ça ?**  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Et tu n'es pas contre ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non, au contraire !<strong>  
><strong>- T'es sûr ? On ne sait pas où ça peut nous mener et puis, le groupe ~<strong>  
><strong>- Akanishi, soit tu me prends dans les minutes qui suivent et tu te demmerdes pour me faire grimper aux rideaux soit je sors de cette loge dans la seconde et je te jure qu'avant ça, je te castre. C'est toi qui vois,<strong> dit-il sans respirer.

Je n'hésite plus une seconde et fond sur sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Il se redresse légèrement pour ôter son haut et faire pareil pour le mien.  
>Je lâche ses lèvres pour faire glisser les miennes le long de son cou sur lequel je laisse quelques marques violacées, je poursuit ma course sur son torse, m'arrêtant à ses tétons pour les mordiller légèrement avant de continuer ma descente vers son nombril. Le lèche le contour de ce dernier avant d'y faire légèrement pénétrer ma langue sous un gémissement plus fort que les précédents.<p>

- **Sensible ?** dis-je, moqueur.  
><strong>- Ta gueule ... continue ... aaah ~<strong>

Docile, je continue. Je m'arrête à son pantalon avant de faire descendre sa braguette à l'aide de mes dents. J'ôte les derniers vêtements qui sont devenus trop encombrants.  
>J'approche doucement ma bouche de son membre tendu avec de le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Je continue mon manège pendant quelques secondes encore avant de prendre son membre totalement en bouche tanadis que Kame se cambre dans un gémissement.<p>

**- Jiiiin ... Aaah putaaaain ~**

J'entame de lents mouvements de va et vient. Les mains de mon désormais amant se placent sur ma tête : il essaye de me faire accélérer. J'obéis et augmente la cadence, . Il gémit de plus en plus fort.

**- Jin, je vais ... Aaaah ...**

Je comprends qu'il n'est plus loin de la petite mort. Je décide quand même de continuer, mais ses mains, précédemment sur ma tête attrape mon visage pour l'approche de celui de Kame. Il m'embrasse sauvagement tandis que je colle mon bassin contre le sien, ondulant légèrement mon corps.  
>Ma main vient trouver son sexe et je commence à le masturber rapidement. Il ne tarde pas à venir dans un cri de jouissance. Son corps se détend tandis qu'il s'affale sur le canapé, essoufflé. Je suis toujours au dessus de lui et alors que j'enlève mon pantalon, j'entends un bruit qui me fait lever la tête. (2)<p>

**- Ah ben j'vois que t'as pas perdu de temps Bakanishi !**

Mon regard se dirige vers le perturbateur.

**- Koki. Si dans trois secondes tu n'as pas fuit cette pièce, tu es mort.**  
><strong>- Wo wo wo, no way. J'suis là pour vous prévenir qu'on part dans cinq minutes, donc si toi et ton zamoureux, vous vouliez bien passer la cinquième pour vous rhabiller, histoire qu'on puisse partir sans trop de retard, ça nous arrangerait.<strong>  
><strong>- Dégage.<strong>  
><strong>- Non mais moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein, vous faites comme vous voulez.<strong>

Soudain, Kame se relève et enfile un boxer avant de regarder Koki. J'ai l'impression qu'il déshabille le rappeur du regard.

- Jin, tu le trouves comment à Koki ? demande le leader sans pour quitter Tanaka du regard.

Koki ouvre grand les yeux avant de me regarder effrayé.

**- Plutôt pas mal, dis-je en me mordant les lèvres.**  
><strong>- Koki, ça te brancherait un truc à trois ?<strong> dit Kame en se rapprochant de Tanaka.  
><strong>- Euh ...<strong> déclare, très intelligemment, ce dernier.

Kazuya se place derrière lui, collant son torse au dos du rappeur. Ses mains glisse le long des abdos de la victime pour relever un peu sa chemise, découvrant ainsi son piercing au nombril. Les mains baladeuses de Kame passent sous le vêtement, caressant le torse musclé du pauvre Koki, qui est totalement tétanisé. La bouche de mon amant glisse le long de son cou, y déposant de léger baisers, perturbant encore plus le Joker.  
>Je décide de rentrer dans le jeu de mon amant. Je m'approche de Koki. Ce dernier a baissé la tête. Je prend son menton entre deux doigts pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il panique. Alors que je m'approche lentement de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, une autre personne rentre dans la sale.<p>

**- On part dans deux minutes vous ~ ... Euh ? J'peux savoir pourquoi Koki est entre vous deux alors que vous êtes à deux doigts de le violer là ?**  
><strong>- Quoi, t'es jaloux Nakamaru ? r<strong>éplique Kame qui avait lâché Koki pour se rapprocher de Yuichi.  
><strong>- Non, pas du tout. Mais vous seriez gentil de lâcher Tanaka pour qu'on s'en aille. Et Kame, va t'habiller, vous continuerez vos affaires, plus tard.<strong>

Je lâche Koki, qui se précipite dans les bras son sauveur.

**- Maru, c'est des fous ! Ils sont fous !** pleurniche Koki.  
><strong>- Mais naaaaaan, Jin et moi, on voulait juste te taquiner. Bon, dégagez, on doit se changer. On est pudique nous !<strong> s'indigne Kazuya.

Maru et Koki partent en rigolant. Kamenashi me regarde avant de partir à la recherche de sa chemise.

-** Sort avec moi**, lâche Kame sur un ton neutre, toujours à la recherche de se habits.  
>-<strong> Hein ?<strong> je relève la tête vers lui.  
><strong>- Sort avec moi<strong>, dit-il en daignant me regarder.  
><strong>- D'accord.<strong>

Il me sourit et vient m'embrasser tendrement, pour ensuite repartir à la recherche de son pantalon.

**- Kazu, on fait pas vraiment les choses dans le bon ordre quand même ...**

Il rigole à ma remarque.

**- C'est vrai !** approuve mon cadet en enfilant ce qui lui sert de pantalon.  
><strong>- N'empêche ...<strong> dis-je, rêveur.  
>-<strong> N'empêche<strong> ? répond-il, curieux de savoir la connerie que je vais dire.  
><strong>- Koki, c'est un magicien, il a réussi à te téléporter à sa place sans que je m'en rende compte !<strong>

Nous éclatons de rire et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous quittons le Tokyo Dome.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>: je n'ai pas vu le DVD du concert où Jin chante Pinky, je ne sais pas quelle chanson vient après (patapé, j'ai assez honte comme ça T_T). Je suppose que le solo d'Ueda ne suit pas, mais c'est celle la que je voulais mettre donc, chers amis, si vous avez des renseignements, faites m'en part, je modifierais ma fiction 8D

**2**: le canapé et tourné de façon à ce que les gens assis dessus soient dos à la porte u.u

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Des reviews ? Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? <em>Une corde et un tabouret<em> ? **TOUT** ! Je prend toooooout 8D .


End file.
